pagesfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Брэдбери, Рэй Дуглас
Рэй Ду́глас Брэ́дбери ( ; 22 августа 1920, Уокиган, штат Иллинойс, США) — выдающийся американский писатель-фантаст. Биография Рэй Брэдбери' родился 22 августа 1920 года в городе Уокиган, штат Иллинойс. Второе имя — Дуглас он получил в честь знаменитого актёра того времени Дугласа Фэрбенкса. Отец — Леонард Сполдинг Брэдбери (потомок англичан-первопоселенцев). Мать — Мари Эстер Моберг, шведка по происхождению. В 1934 году семья Брэдбери перебирается в Лос-Анджелес, где Рэй проживает и по сей день. Детство и юношество писателя прошли во времена Великой депрессии, средств на университетское образование у него не было, тем не менее, приняв едва ли не в 12 лет решение стать писателем, Рэй с завидным упорством ему следовал, никогда не задумываясь об иной профессии. Будучи молодым он продавал газеты, затем несколько лет жил за счёт жены, пока в 1950 году наконец не было опубликовано первое его крупное произведение — «Марсианские хроники». Затем (в первых номерах журнала «Playboy») — повесть «451 градус по Фаренгейту». Далее его слава разрослась до всемирной. Рэя Брэдбери часто называют мэтром фантастики, одним из лучших писателей-фантастов и основоположником многих традиций жанра. Фактически же Брэдбери не является фантастом, так как его творчество следует отнести к «большой», внежанровой литературе, да и истинно фантастических произведений у него лишь малая доля. Тем не менее, Брэдбери является обладателем нескольких наград в области фантастики (Небьюла — 1988, Хьюго — 1954), помимо множества общелитературных премий. Произведения Брэдбери в большинстве своём — это короткие рассказы неразвлекательного характера, содержащие короткие зарисовки, сводящиеся к остродраматическим, психологическим моментам, построенные в основном на диалогах, монологах, размышлениях героев, нежели на действии. Несмотря на явный талант к придумыванию различных сюжетов, зачастую занимательных и оригинальных, писатель часто ограничивается бессюжетными зарисовками, очень метафоричными, полными скрытого смысла или же не несущими определённой смысловой нагрузки вообще. И даже в хорошо «скроенных» произведениях Брэдбери может легко оборвать повествование, уйти от подробностей, оставив действие в момент острого накала страстей. Также практически ни в одном произведении писателя не удастся уличить в морализаторстве и навязывании своей точки зрения: в 99 % произведений автор остаётся «за кадром». Ситуация может развиваться сколь угодно пристрастно, но никогда Брэдбери не приведёт читателя к выводу. Словно бы он видит свою задачу в том, чтобы взволновать читателя, обострить ситуацию и уйти, оставив его размышлять за книгой. И если от иных своих творческих принципов Брэдбери и отходил, то его «язык», то есть способы изложения образов, мыслей, практически никогда не менялся. Характерные черты его языка — это «акварельность», минимум деталей, описаний, подробностей, действий. Имеет место даже не столько фантастичность, (отсутствие реалистичности), сколько пренебрежение значением правдоподобия. Эта черта касается и сюжетов (фантастичность легко уживается со сказочностью, детектив с мелодрамой, сметая рамки жанров), и языка: Брэдбери пренебрегает описаниями мест действий, внешности героев, именами, датами, цифрами. Естественно, в его произведениях не встретить технических подробностей и полное отсутствие вымысла в технической сфере. Соответственно, не возводя сюжетную основу в абсолют, Брэдбери легко меняет стили и жанры своих произведений. В рассказах одного и того же года написания легко можно встретить и фантастику, и мелодраму, и детектив, и фэнтези, исторические зарисовки, стихи и прочее. Насколько можно судить по эссе и интервью, Брэдбери проповедует литературу чувств, а не мыслей. Эмоций, а не действий. Состояний, а не событий. Главный герой многих его рассказов - молодой Дуглас Сполдинг. Этот герой - "второе я" автора, Дуглас - его второе имя, Сполдинг - вторая фамилия его отца. В молодости он однажды сжег все свои неудачные слабые рассказы, устроив грандиозный костер у себя на участке. "Сжег два миллиона слов" - говорил он грустно. Это зрелище легло потом в основу его дебютного романа "451 по Фаренгейту" о сжигании книг и рассказа на эту же тему. Творчество Брэдбери противоположно классической сюжетной короткой прозе с интригой и ударной концовкой. Если читатель ждет развлечений и интриги, он, скорее всего, будет разочарован. Интересно, что такие рассказы настроения, чувства-зарисовки, в которых живет и сам автор, более близки зрелому читателю. Большинство поклонников Брэдбери - люди среднего и пожилого возраста. Сам мэтр слывет в кругу своих коллег, американских писателей-фантастов, "старым добрым сказочником", отношение к которому очень уважительное. Брэдбери ратует за духовные ценности и прежде всего за фантазию, творчество. Едва ли не высшей ценностью Брэдбери объявляет внутренний мир человека, его мировоззрение, фантазию. Способность человека чувствовать, сопереживать писатель признаёт главным качеством. В своих произведениях сочувствует прежде всего людям искусства (и даже больше его ценителям), нежели всем прочим. Зачастую при этом на страницах своих книг Брэдбери жестоко расправляется с «врагами» — чёрствыми людьми, лишёнными фантазии, мещанами, чиновниками, политиками — теми, кто препятствует нормальной жизни творческих людей, самовыражению, общению, кто сводит культуру к условностям, массовости, стандартизации, делает жизнь сухой, скучной, духовно бедной, пресной. (в повести «Марсианские хроники» (глава «Эшер II») главный герой с болью и надрывом описывает сжигание книг, но потом хладнокровно убивает с десяток живых людей, при этом обставляя убийства с завидной фантазией, по книгам Эдгара По…) Статья Павла Губарева для оренбургского клуба любителей фантастики «Евразия» (2002), цитируется по сайту raybradbury.ru Произведения Основные крупные произведения, переведённые на русский язык: * Марсианские хроники, 1950 год (The Martian Chronicles) * 451 градус по Фаренгейту, 1953 год (Fahrenheit 451) * Вино из одуванчиков, 1957 год (Dandelion Wine) * Надвигается беда, 1962 год (…Something wicked this way comes) * Канун всех святых, 1972 год (The Halloween Tree) * Смерть — дело одинокое, 1985 год (Death is a lonely business) * Зелёные тени, белый кит, 1992 год (Green shadows, white whale) * Лето, Прощай!, 2006 (Farewell Summer) Рассказы же составляют самую большую по объёму часть творчества Брэдбери. В них же заключено, пожалуй, всё то, за что Брэдбери любят, ценят и признают мэтром литературы. Не умаляя значения крупных, «серьёзных» произведений, повестей и романов, стоит признать, что именно в этой форме литературного творчества писатель достиг верха мастерства. По собственным словам писателя, за жизнь он написал более 400 рассказов. Некоторые из них послужили основой для более крупных произведений. Иные можно объединить в циклы по тематике и по героям, кочующим из одного рассказа в другой. Некоторые из его рассказов: * Жила-была старушка, 1944 (There Was an Old Woman) * Будет ласковый дождь, 1950 (часть Марсианских хроник) (There Will Come Soft Rains) * Ревун, 1951 (The Fog Horn) * Завтра конец света, 1951 (The Last Night of the World) * И грянул гром, 1952 (A Sound of Thunder) * Здравствуй и прощай, 1953 (Hail and Farewell) * Запах сарсапарели, 1958 (A Scent of Sarsaparilla) * Берег на закате, 1959 (The Shore Line at Sunset) * Всё лето в один день, 1959 (All Summer in a Day) * Диковинное диво, 1962 (A Miracle of Rare Device) Ряд произведений Брэдбери экранизирован. Ссылки * Официальный сайт * Books, Stores, Media * Рэй Брэдбери. Ру — Русский сайт * Бережной С. Живые машины времени, или Рассказ о том, как Брэдбери стал Брэдбери (статья) * Рэй Брэдбери — Творчество писателя Примечания Категория:Рэй Брэдбери Категория:Персоналии по алфавиту Категория:Лауреаты премии «Небьюла» Категория:Писатели США Категория:Лауреаты премии Хьюго Категория:Писатели-фантасты США Категория:Писатели США в жанре хоррор Категория:Лауреаты Пулитцеровской премии Категория:Родившиеся 22 августа Категория:Родившиеся в 1920 году Категория:Родившиеся в Уокигане ar:راي برادبري az:Rey Bredberi bg:Рей Бредбъри br:Ray Bradbury ca:Ray Bradbury cs:Ray Bradbury cv:Бредбери Рей cy:Ray Bradbury da:Ray Bradbury de:Ray Bradbury en:Ray Bradbury eo:Ray Bradbury es:Ray Bradbury et:Ray Bradbury fa:ری بردبری fi:Ray Bradbury fr:Ray Bradbury gd:Ray Bradbury gl:Ray Bradbury he:ריי ברדבורי hu:Ray Bradbury id:Ray Bradbury it:Ray Bradbury ja:レイ・ブラッドベリ ka:რეი ბრედბერი ko:레이 브래드베리 la:Raimundus Bradbury lij:Ray Bradbury lt:Ray Bradbury lv:Rejs Bredberijs mk:Реј Бредбери nah:Ray Bradbury nl:Ray Bradbury no:Ray Bradbury pl:Ray Bradbury pt:Ray Bradbury ro:Ray Bradbury sco:Ray Bradbury simple:Ray Bradbury sk:Ray Bradbury sl:Ray Bradbury sv:Ray Bradbury tg:Рэй Брэдбери tr:Ray Bradbury uk:Рей Бредбері uz:Ray Bradbury zh:雷·布萊伯利